La Maldicion del Furia Nocturna
by Adri 199
Summary: El tenía miedo... quien no iba a tenerlo si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que amas desaparece... y que solo haya una persona capacitada para salvarlos... y quien sabe si es él
1. Cumpleños parte 1

Cumpleaños parte 1 : ¿Pesadilla o Realidad? Y un hermoso Amanecer

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III estaba parado ahí, a su alrededor, había fuego, humo, destrucción, empezó a gritar:

-¿Papá?¿Chimuelo?¿Astrid?¿Alguien me escucha?-

Al parecer estaba solo –"No hay nadie ¿Dónde estoy?"- pensó.

A lo lejos escuchó una voz, entonces, con desesperación, gritó :

- ¡Hey!¡¿Me escuchas?¡Ayúdame por favor!- rogó, vio una sombra y fue hacia ella, lentamente, fue sacando poco a poco su espada, entonces escuchó:

–Tu los mataste a todos, a mis padres, a mis amigos, a mi pueblo, y a mi amada prometida, ¿¡Qué pasó!?, ¿¡Qué te hice!?, te di todo, y tu me pagas asi- decía un joven, que era muy parecido a Hipo, solo que mas alto y de diferente color de ojos y cabello.

Hipo podía ver el rostro del dragon, parecía que quería explicar lo que había pasado, pero después al verlo completo vio que era ¿¡UN FURIA NOCTURNA!?

"¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?"- pensó, ese furia nocturna no era Chimuelo, eso lo sabia, pero estaba completamente confundido.

-¡Furia Nocturna! ¡Te maldigo a ti y a toda tu raza! Todo aquel que te aprecie como yo lo hice, morirán todos los que el ama- gritó el desconocido

Hipo se sentía raro, sentía desesperación, miedo, confusión, no sabia nada, y parecía como si no estuviera ahí, no sabia que era, pasado, realidad…. Estaba completamente perdido.

-¡Oh, por Odín! ¿Qué fue eso?- exclamó Hipo, al haber despertado de aquella pesadilla-"Se veía tan real"- pensó- Voy a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy agotador-se volteó y logró dormir, pero no dejo de pensar en aquel sueño, fue mas que un sueño, el lo sabia, pero luego se preocuparía por ello, mañana era un día muy especial para el por muchas razones.

Era uno de los días mas hermosos en Berk, el amanecer era completamente magestuoso, en definitiva, en ese día Hipo iba a cambiar muchas cosas.

El brillo del sol abrigador de aquella mañana entraba por su ventana, el no tenia ganas de levantarse, tenia mucho sueño aun; pero escucho una voz muy conocida.

-¡Levántate dormilón!- justo después de haber escuchado eso sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro-¡Auch! Astrid ¿Eres tú?-preguntó- ¿Quién mas bobo?- para el esa era la mejor forma de despertar, escuchando la voz de su amada, pero nunca había pasado.

Se logró sentar en la cama, y logró verla bien, ella tenía una sonrisa que le hipnotizaba, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban como el sol, ella era tan hermosa, cada vez que la miraba, podría pasar el resto de su vida sumergido en su belleza, era lo único que el deseaba, realmente la amaba.

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que olvidó que solo tenía su pantalón puesto.

-Hipo, ¿Me harías el gran favor de ponerte una camiseta?-dijo Astrid un poco incómoda.

-Ah, oh, claro, disculpa- dijo el un poco sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y mi padre?-dijo

-¡Qué!, ¿no te gusta mi compañía?-le respondió ella un poco enojada-¡jajaja! No te preocupes, ¿no te acuerdas que hoy es tu cumpleaños 19 tonto?, todos están en el Gran Salón, esperándote; oh era una sorpresa- dijo ella en tono irónica.

-Gracias por arruinármela-le dijo Hipo siguiéndole el juego- bueno, ya estoy listo ¿Vamos?-

Casi de inmediato sintió un cálido, tierno y dulce beso, el estaba como extasiado, quería disfrutar cada segundo de el, quedó completamente paralizado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hipo, vamos-le dijo Astrid juguetona-Ah, ok, vamos- fue lo único que pudo decir después .

**Hola, es mi primer fanfic, espero que te haya gustado, y si quieres sugerirme algo, comenta por favor, estoy habierta a opiniones, gracias por haber leido.**


	2. Cumpleaños parte 2

Cumpleaños parte 2: Recuerdos y Angustias

Aun atontado por el beso, Hipo salía de su casa detrás de Astrid, cuando su querido furia nocturna le atropelló y lamio la cara.

-Oh! Chimuelo, jaja… lo se… feliz cumpleaños para mi… ya para amigo…-cuando de repente sintió un sentimiento extraño en su corazón y recordó algo de la pesadilla… el ya estaba empezando a dudar si era solo una pesadilla o algo que paso … estaba aun muy confundido por eso…

Astrid se dio cuenta de lo seria que se puso el rostro de Hipo después de que Chimuelo lo atropellara.

-Hipo, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?-le dijo un poco preocupada.

-No… nada …-le dijo sin darle importancia

-Se que te pasa algo… luego hablaremos de eso.-

-Ok, vamos que deben estar ya impacientes-

Su día había comenzado, pero el anhelaba con todo su corazón la noche, por que para él seria el momento mas importante de su vida.

En el camino, mirando el bello rostro de su amada, recordó que fue lo que sintió la primera vez que la vió, su primer beso, y recordó exactamente como fue que se volvió su novia:

_El tenía 16 años, estaba junto a Chimuelo sentado frente a un bello acantilado viendo el comienzo de la puesta del sol, allí la había citado, para declararle aquel sentimiento que tenía muy arraigado a su corazón: lo mucho que la amaba._

_No sabía el de donde había sacado agallas para invitarle aquella tarde, había momentos en los cuales se quería ir, y luego se arrepentía, y así paso antes de que ella llegara._

_Ella si o sí iba a ir, sentía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que le iba a decir Hipo, el se lo había dicho muy nervioso, como si se tratara de algo realmente importante; secretamente, ella deseaba que lo tan importante que le iba a decir era que fuera su novia, pero cuando lo pensaba, pensaba en otras cosas para que se esfumara esa idea._

_Chimuelo al ver a su jinete tan nervioso, se ponía juegueton, y lo jalaba para que no se fuera, y al ver que Astrid venía se fue al lado de Tormenta para dejarlos solos._

_-Hipo, que sea rápido ,tengo que llegar antes que este completamente oscuro- dijo ella fuertemente._

_-Ho… Hola Astrid- dijo el un poco nervioso –que bueno que estés aquí-_

_Pensando: No muy malo, ya me arrepentí…_

_-Ya estoy aquí, apúrate, sin rodeos, para que me llamaste, no tengo mucho tiempo_

_-Solo quería preguntarte sobre Tormenta, la he notado mas velóz… ¿Qué le has dado?_

_Astrid, ya impaciente cogió su hacha y lo arrinconó a un árbol._

_-¿¡VAS A DECIR LA VERDAD O POR ODÍN QUE LA VOY A USAR!?- dijo la rubia en tono amenazante._

_-Ok, solo suéltame- dijo el un poco asustado –Astrid, te quería decir esto desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no sabía como decirlo, y creo que ni ahora lo se solo te diré que te amo….-_

_Lo único que ella escucho fue: Astrid…bla bla bla… Te Amo…y después de haber escuchado eso lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo tiernamente._

_Aquel beso fue el mas perfecto para los dos, se podía ver el ocaso en su máximo brillo, el hermoso paisaje en su máximo apogeo._

_-Si-le dijo ella_

_-ss…sss…Si que?_

_-Si quiero ser tu novia. _

_Después, montó a Tormenta y se fue._

-Hipo, ¿En qué estas pensando?-le dijo Astrid sacándolo de su recuerdo

-No… nada… solo recordando…lo mucho que te amo

Antes de que llegaran, Astrid le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro

-Esto por hacerme sentir incómoda-

Después, le dio un beso.

-Esto por todo lo demás.

Ellos, entraron al Gran Salón, Hipo vio todo lo que le habían hecho y se sintió completo, no tenía una madre por causas del destino a la cual recordaba siempre con mucho amor, pero tenía un padre que lo quería, tenía un grupo raro de amigos, pero el los quería a cada uno por que eran unas buenas personas, aunque algunos no muy agradables como Patán, pero el igual lo apreciaba.

Y , por último tenía a la novia perfecta para él, aunque con mal carácter y un poco tosca, era linda cuando quería, y cada vez que la veía no podía imaginarse alguien mas perfecta que ella.

To do el mundo lo saludó, a su modo, su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dio unas palabras de afecto, Bocón sencillamente con un feliz cumpleaños, Patán, con un golpe en el estómago que le dejo sin aliento un rato, Brutacio y Brutilda por tan solo decir un feliz cumpleaños, armaron una competencia sobre ello y comenzaron a pelearse, y por ultimo, Patapéz también con un simple feliz cumpleaños.

Tomaron todos desayuno, contando chistes, riendo y celebrando, luego le avisaron que la entrega de regalos iba a ser después de almuerzo, asi que tenía que esperar.

Se fueron con Astrid al bosque, y ella no aguantaba mas las curiosidad asi que le preguntó

-¿Qué fue lo que te dejo paralizado después de abrasar a Chimuelo?

-Esta bien, te lo cuento a ti, no le digas a nadie mas- el le narró lo que había soñado.

Ella quedo completamente perpleja, no sabía que decirle.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- le dijo ella sin poder decir mas.

-No lo sé, aun estoy preocupado, quien sabe lo que signifique-

-Nadie lo sabe, mañana hay que ir a la anciana para ver que te dice

-Si, es lo único que puedo hacer

-Me intriga si es pasado, ¿Si pasa algo en realidad? ¿Si todos tus seres queridos mueren?

-No te preocupes-le dijo el consolándola-nada va a pasar

**Hola, en primer lugar quería agradecer a Chicasinmiedo y por sus comentarios, mehan dado mas animos para seguir, en segundo lugar es que entre viernes y lunes o cuando pueda seguiré publicando mas capítulos, por que comienza mi tercer trimestre y tengo que andar pendiente de mis notas, (pero a quien le interesa mi vida xD). Por favor les quisiera pedir que comenten, seria un placer para mi saber lo que piensan, si esta bonito, feo, aburrido, todo comentenlo, quiero saberlo para poder mejorar y hacer que ustedes disfruten leer mi fanfic**


	3. Inconsiente

Inconsiente

Estaba completamente distraído, había olvidado hasta la mas mínima preocupación, ya no pasaba nada por su mente, solo quería captar cada segundo de ese momento; Hipo estaba volando, divirtiéndose, jugando como hace mucho que no hacía, junto a Chimuelo, Astrid y Tormenta, estaba pasando el momento mas pleno que había tenido en todo el día, había olvidado el sueño, lo que tenía preparado para la noche, había olvidado todo, estar junto a su novia, en aquel momento, le producía amnesia.

-Hipo, creo que ya es hora de volver- le dijo Astrid sacándolo del momento.

-Ah, oh, si, me estaba olvidando del almuerzo y de la entrega de regalos.

-Yo tengo uno especial para ti- le dijo juguetona.

-Ah… y ¿Qué es?

-Ya lo veras…

Regresaron y entraron al Gran Salón , todos fijaban su mirada en ellos, era todo un completo silencio hasta que Bocón gritó:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Y comensó una gran fiesta.

Hipo comió junto a Patapéz, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y Astrid. Todo era risas, el no salía a bailar ya que aun estaba comiendo y, además, le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Apenas engulló el ultimo pedazo de pollo qu quedaba en su plato, y sintió que algo lo jalaba a la pista.

-No pensabas quedarte sentado al fondo de la sala ¿no?- le dijo su novia un poco picarona

-Oh! No! Teniendo la novia que tengo no me iba a quedar ahí

Astrid no le dio un golpe, por que por primera ves, tenía consideracion que era su cumpleaño.

-Astrid, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y mi golpe?-le dijo el incredulo y dudando

Entonces ella al ver su reaccion le robó un beso fugas, lo dejo medio embobado.

-Bailas-le pregunto ella

-Si claro

Estoico al ver a su hijo riendose y bailando con su novia ordenó una música lenta. Ellos bailaron en el centro de la pista, para el sentia que el tiempo paraba por un instante, y ella, era como si solo ella y el existieran.

Ese momento mágico fue interrupido por el Jefe de la Aldea.

-¡Atención!-gritó-¡Va a comensar la entrega de regalos!, hijo ven al estrado por favor

-"Aquí vamos pff"- pensó

- Primero, antes de entregarte mi regalo, dejame decirte hijo mío, que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, creo que cuando yo me retire dejaré la aldea en las manos mas capacitadas para eso, desde que eras muy pequeño, siempre fuiste especial, y aveces recuerdo en como te trataba, y quiero que me disculpes, como lo vuelvo a decir y siempre lo diré, yo me equvoqué; tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- Dijo Estoico, ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-Al parecer tu padre ya no puede seguir hablando- dijo Bocón- Mira, aquí esta tu regalo departe de tu padre y mía-le dijo entregandole una caja grande de madera.

Hipo fue y abrasó a su padre, luego abrío la caja, dentro había una armadura, con el signo de Berk en un hombro de color rojo.

-Gracias Papá-dijo el agradecido

-Y para mí, ¿No hay gracias?- preguntó Bocón

-Ah, y gracias a ti Bocón

Patán le regaló un hacha muy pesada, aunque Hipo ya era fuerte, aquella hacha era muy pesada

-¿No eres muy fuerte no?-Le preguntó Patán burlandose de el

-Gracias Patán

Los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda le regalaron un escudo, según Brutacio para que se protejiera de su novia, por lo cual le calló un buen golpe en la cara gracias a Astrid.

Patapéz, le regaló un libro de botánica actualizado, el cual, para Hipo, fue un regalo poco apropiado, pero no le causó problemas.

Astrid, despues que cada familia de la aldea le diera su regalo, lo jaló hacia fuera, y le ordenó que la siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el confundido

-Ya vamos a llegar

Llegaron a una playa con arena blanca, y un mar azúl que parecía terminar en el horizonte.

-Wuau! ¿Cómo no encontre este sitio antes?-dijo el sorprendido

-Tu eres tu, yo soy yo- le dijo ella

Estuvieron corriendo en la arena, con Chimuelo y Tormenta mirandolos distraídos, jugaron en la arena, se metieron al mar con lo que llevaban puesto, jugaron carnavales, tuvieron que salir rápido ya que la pierna de metal de Hipo,era demasiado densa para que el pudiera nadar.

Escribieron en la arena sus nombres en un corazon, y se lo llevó el mar.

-Que nuestro amor sea como el mar-dijo el-Igual de infinito* y hermoso

-Si-respondio ella enternecida-Que hací sea

Fue la primera vez, en que Hipo se acercó a besarla, ella se quedó sorprendida, realmente nunca lo había hecho. Fue un beso corto, pero lo suficientemente largo para expresar lo que sentian.

Ya estaba el ocaso por irse, cuando terminó ese momento.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos-dijo ella un poco confundida.

-No, aun no, se que es mi cumpleaños pero tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo Hipo rapidamente

-¿Qué sorpresa?

Hipo empesó a ponerse un poco nervioso, estaba pasando el tiempo y el no se decidía.

-Ya Hipo, habla, no me hagas perder la paciencia- le dijo ella ya enfadada

- Tu has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida-dijo el completamente seguro- desde la primera vez en que te ví, me enamoré completamente de ti, y después de matar al muerte roja, y Sali de casa, tu llegaste y me besaste, pero yo aun tenía dudas de lo que tu sentias por mi, cuando tuve 16, fui valiente y te pedí que fueras mi novia, despues no entendí de donde saque agallas para decirtelo, ahora lo entiendo, era por que te amaba, te amo, y te juro que te amaré por siempre.

Hipo se puso de rodillas y sacó una pequeña cajita de madera con un tallado hermoso , ella estaba un poco en shock, sabia lo que el iba a hacer, y ella estaba segura de su respuesta, pero la había cojido de sorpresa.

-Astrid Hofferson, me harias el honor de s….se…-se estaba sintiendo mariado, no pudo seguir la oración, había caído inconsiente.

* * *

**Hola, aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, lo puse hoy porque no iba a poder hacerlo ni el viernes, sábado o domingo; voy a tener un fin de semana ocupado, bueno, ¿que pasara despues?. **

**Comenten que les parecio: bonito, feo, un asco, me sali de la trama. O todo lo que quieran decirme comentenlo por favor me encantaría leer mas de sus comentarios para saber como mejorar y complacerlos de la mejor manera. Gracias por leer. Hasta la proxima semana. :D  
**


	4. Sentido

Capitulo 4 Sentido

Parecía estar soñando, todo para el pasaba en cámara lenta, era un momento perfecto, la luna parecía estar mas hermosa que en cualquier otra noche, las estrellas brillaban especialmente en esos instantes. Hipo estaba mas nervioso de lo que había estado en su vida, ni cuando le pidió que fuera su novia estaba así, no sabía de donde le habían salido palabras y seguridad para decir todo eso; había sacado una cajita de madera, recordó cuantas horas se la había pasado tallándola, pero ese trabajo no había sido nada comparado con lo que sufrió para hacer una cosa tan chica y a la ves tan importante como es un anillo, había querido hacerlo de oro, pero se la paso buscando en todos sus tiempos libres, viajando de isla en isla para ver si aunque sea tenían un poquito de oro, pero nadie tenía, asi que lo único que pudo hacer es hacerlo del hierro mas fino que tenía en la isla, lo que si encontró en esos viajes fue un trocito de diamante que lo puso como un adorno, además le puso también trazos parecidos, pero mas especiales que los de la cajita, y para terminar, dentro del anillo puso lo siguiente: Recuerda lo mucho que te amo, antes, ahora y por la eternidad ~HHH *III.

El se arrodillo, su futuro ahora dependía de solo una palabra que saliera de la boca de Astrid.

Ya estaba en la mitad de la frase, cuando, visiones, imágenes de su sueño, y muchas cosas mas nublaron su mente, trataba de no ceder, ¡Estaba en el mejor segundo de su vida para que eso lo viniera a arruinar!, pero eso pudo mas que el, ya no podía hacer mas.

Estaba teniendo un sueño, o bueno, eso aparentaba ser, el no estaba presente solo veía lo que pasaba. Era una aldea, parecida a Berk , pero no era la isla que el conocía, veía al mismo joven de su sueño anterior, ahora que lo veía con mas claridad, era muy parecido a el, la única diferencia era que el apuesto joven tenía cabello oscuro y ojos azules, a su lado, una muchacha castaña, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño salía con el, los dos aparentaban mucha felicidad. Estaban paseando en la plaza, hablando y riéndose, tomados de la mano, hasta que el se detuvo.

-Eydís**, mañana es un día importante para los dos, nuestras vidas van a cambiar por completo…-dijo el siendo interrumpido.

-No te preocupes… últimamente estas muy nervioso ¿Por qué Adam**?- dijo Eydís muy preocupada.

-Nada, solo que… tengo miedo de no ofrecerte todo lo que tu mereces, no tengo mucha posesión…

-Hey! , sabes que detesto cuando hablas asi, no me interesa que no tengas muchas cosas, además, tu eres un héroe, en 150 años, nadie había montado un dragón antes , tu fuiste el primero , no me interesa nada, lo único que me importa es que te amo, ten la seguridad de eso, y creo que tu también o ¿No?

-Por supuesto que si, te amo mas que a mi vida misma, por eso te pedí matrimonio, es que, me da vueltas la cabeza lo que dijeron tus padres acerca de mi…

-No te preocupes por eso, no les hagas caso, ellos son muy materialistas, yo no, solo me interesa ser feliz a tu lado, lo único.

-Gracias, que haría yo sin ti, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Después de ver esta escena, se acordó de Astrid, de que justamente en el momento en el que se desmayó, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, quería despertar ahora mismo, pero tal ves tiene que terminar este sueño para despertar, pensó el , asi que siguió viendo lo que pasaba.

A lo lejos se escuchaba a un Furia Nocturna, estaba yendo hacia Adam.

-Freyr**! , ¿Cómo estas, amigo?, ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo y Eydís?

Freyr, se veía muy animado, era muy parecido a Chimuelo, pero este dragón era más adulto y si podía volar. De un momento a otro, el dragón se estresó, y se llevó a su amo abruptamente al bosque.

-Hey Freyr! , ¿Qué tienes reptil inútil?, ¡Bájame ahora mismo!, ¡Dragón malo!

No sirvió de nada, Freyr se lo llevó al bosque, luego regresó a la aldea, la encontró en llamas, no parecía haber vida. El dragón parecía desesperado, a su alrededor además de destrucción, habían otros dragones que seguían destruyendo el lugar, Freyr, comenzó a combatirlos, hasta que todos se fueron, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo, hasta que encontró…

-Que es lo que has hecho… ¡DIME! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?... Oh no!... Eydís… ¿Qué le hiciste?- era Adam había corrido hasta la aldea al ver el humo -¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!

Adam le quitó el cuerpo de su amada, y empezó a llorar.

-Eydís, ¡despierta por favor!, recuerdas?, mañana nos casamos, vamos a comenzar una vida juntos, ¡despierta, amor mío, levantate por favor!- Adam calló rendido, lloró amargamente la muerte de la única persona que le dio sentido a su vida, se levantó y dijo:

–Tu los mataste a todos, a mis padres, a mis amigos, a mi pueblo, y a mi amada prometida, ¿¡Qué pasó!?, ¿¡Qué te hice!?, te di todo, y tu me pagas asi

Frey, quería poder hablar mas que nunca, pero no podía, quería explicarlo, el dragón estaba angustiado

-¡Furia Nocturna! ¡Te maldigo a ti y a toda tu raza! Todo aquel que te aprecie como yo lo hice, morirán todos los que el ama.

En ese momento, se desató una tormenta, un rayó cayó sobre el dragón, dejándolo abatido.

-Yo te quería amigo, ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! , ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Hipo, empezó a pensar en muchas cosas, ese era parte de su sueño, entonces todo era del pasado, entonces…

En ese momento se alejó del sueño, quería saber mas cosas, pero no pudo.

Hipo ya volvía a sentir su cuerpo, se sentía débil, no podía moverse, tenía un paño en la cabeza, estaba muy sudado; empezó a poder parpadiar un poco, no veía claramente.

-Do… don…¿Dónde estoy?..-Balbuceó

-Hipo, ¡Has despertado!- le dijo una vos femenina, que rápidamente se le amarró al cuello

* * *

Hola, ya esta, termine este capítulo, no saben lo felíz que estoy por haberlo terminado, lo quise poner ayer, pero estuve muy cansada, he tenido una semana agitada, con todo el comienzo del tercer trimestre, y con los profs que te meten a concursos, y hoy queria publicarlo pero mas temprano, pero he amanecido enferma, me ha estado doliendo la cabesa y el cuerpo durante todo el bendito día, ¡Es insoportable!

*:puse las tres h por que se veía mejor las iniciales en ingles que en español osea, si estaba en español seria HHA, entonces quedaba mejor en ingles, espero que no les moleste

**: me puse a investigar nombres islandeses, escogi los que ,bueno, me parecian mejores, espero sinceramente que no les desagrade

Me alegro que en el ultimo capitulo hayan mas comentarios, en serio,me pone felis leer lo que ustedes piensan, les pido que sigan comentando, que les pareció: aburrido, feo, sin sentido, bonito,etc. todo plasmenlo en un review, me emociona leerlos. Gracias , hasta la proxima... semana :D .


	5. Despertar

Despertar

Le dolían los parpados, iba sintiendo poco a poco su cuerpo, había balbuceado en lo poco que podía hacerlo, pero al escuchar la vos de ella, era como si hubiera sido medicina. Hipo estaba en su cuarto con Astrid abrazándolo, la chica parecía no querer soltarlo nunca mas, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué paso?

-Caíste inconsciente- dijo ella dejándolo y secándose los ojos- en medio de la noche, te lleve a la aldea, te llevaron a tu casa, vino la anciana, dijeron que estabas muerto… que nunca despertaría-dijo acongojada- pero luego, tuviste fiebre, lo que dio al menos signos de vida, pero era demasiado alta, asi que si no habías muerto, ibas a morir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- dijo el evadiendo la pregunta

- … prepárate… dos semanas-dijo ella preocupada

-¿DOS SEMANAS?-dijo el sorprendido- pero lo sentí unas horas, Astrid, tengo hambre

-Esta bien, no es extraño, dos semanas sin comer, voy a prepararte algo.

-No tengo ese tipo de hambre-dijo el sentándose- tengo hambre de ti, Astrid, abrázame otra vez- dijo el apunto de llorar

Recordó a Adam, como se había sentido cuando vio muerta a su amada, el no quería pasar por eso, prefería dar su vida, a que Astrid muriera. El iba a hacer todo lo posible para romper la maldición, no dejaría que le pasara nada

Astrid, lo miró un poco sorprendida, Hipo no tendía a ser así, algo había pasado con el, algo que lo había cambiado. Lo que menos hiso fue abrasarlo, había sido una tortura para ella no probar sus deliciosos labios en dos semanas, asi que le dio un beso.

Hipo lo vio venir, asi que el fue primero, realmente la extrañaba, era como el respirar para el, no sabia como había aguantado dos semanas dormido sin ella, aquel beso le hizo olvidar todo, todo solo se centraba en una sola persona: Astrid

Aquel lindo momento fue interrumpido por: Chimuelo. El dragón había también extrañado a su jinete, se le abalanzo sin importar que lastimara a Astrid

-Chimuelo, jajaja, yo también te extrañe amigo, dragón malo, le pudiste haber lastimado a Astrid

Chimuelo puso sus ojos de disculpas ante Astrid, la que estaba un poco adolorida en la cama por el fuerte golpe que era un dragón sobre su espalda.

-Esta bien Chimuelo este disculpado – dijo ella en tono incrédulo.

-Astrid, ¿Dónde esta mi padre?

-Tu sabes, la tarea del jefe es muy difícil, resolver problemas, viajar, me encargo a mi que te cuidara- dijo feliz

-¿Y la academia?

-La cuida Patapéz, el pobre esta sufriendo, pero de ves en cuando iba yo a ayudarlo un poco, pero dejando a Chimuelo cuidándote.

-¿Alguien saco a pasear a Chimuelo?

-No, el pobre no ha podido volar, se quedaba todo el dia a la orilla de tu cama, Bocón trató de rehacer tu diseño de la cola que hiciste para el primer Snoggletog con dragones, pero Chimuelo la rechazó asi que no ha salido de tu cuarto. Ahora, Hipo, ¿Qué pasó?

-Oh, es una larga historia, hazme un favor, llama a mi padre y a la anciana, quiero contarles a todos y quiero saber si me pueden responder muchas preguntas…. No mejor que Chimuelo vaya quiero hablar contigo.

-Ah, ok

-Chimuelo, anda amigo

Chimuelo puso un gesto de rechazo

-Vamos amigo, hazme ese favor

El dragón acepta y se va de su cuarto.

Hipo se sentó y se puso serio.

-Astrid ¿Dónde esta la cajita de madera?

- Espera- comenzó a buscar en un cajón-Ten, aquí esta

-Astrid….-estaba nervioso-supongo que sabes que era lo que te iba a pedir ¿No?

-Ah no, no se- dijo ella disimulando su sonrojo

-No tu si sabes, y lo sabes bien, ¿Qué hubieras respondido?

-Pues…-dijo ella, "por supuesto que iba decir que sí tonto" pensó, pero lo único que pudo hacer es besarlo. Se sentó a su lado, y lo besó, hasta no poder respirar

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-dijo el serio

-Si

En ese momento, apareció Estoico, Bocón, la anciana, Patapéz, los gemelos y Patán

Todo el mundo lo abrasó, lo felicitó, pero el no dejaba de pensar en su respuesta de ella.

-Bueno, dime Hijo que querías contar

Empezó a narrar la historia, claro, omitiendo la parte de que estaba arrodillado y todo. Todos lo escuchaban, sorprendidos. Terminó de narrar y la anciana habló.

-Esa es la historia, pero yo se el origen de Adam y Freyr.

-Usted sabía esto, pero ¿Cómo?- Dijo Hipo asustado

-Era un secreto pero lo voy a contar

* * *

**Aqui esta, al fin lo terminé, muy feliz con ello, un favor, alguien en un review que me recomiende un buen libro, no se que leer, a nadie le digo por que todas las personas que pregunto no leen, con que tipo de gente convivo xD, pero por favor si saben de un buen libro recomiendemelo en un review te lo agradeceria con todo mi corazó por comentar, en serio, cada ves que leo sus comenterios me lanso a mi cama o salto en un pie por lo felis que estoy, sigan comentando, es un ánimo para mi, hacen que me de mas ganas de escribir, disculpen por la tardanza, he tenido unos problemillas con mi Pc asi que si esta feo el cap disculpen... comenta : si esta feo, bonito, agradable, puede mejorar, no puede ser peor etc. y lo vuelvo a decir GRACIAS :D . Hasta la proxima  
**

**Psdata:Recomendar libro no es obligatorio, pero si sabes de uno bueno, no te lo guardes y por favor pasamelo en un review o un mensaje privado gracias. Chau :D  
**


	6. Tengo que salvarte

Tengo que salvarte

Todos estaban completamente confundidos," ¿Había alguien, antes de Hipo, que halla podido entrenar un dragón?, pero, ¿Cómo?" era el pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza de todos los presentes en el cuarto.

-Esta es su historia…-La anciana comenzó a relatar

-Adam Bergssson, no era el hijo del Jefe como tu, Hipo, era un muchacho normal de una aldea, pero no tan normal, los niños no se juntaban con el, mientras que unos se entrenaban para ser guerreros, el no podía ni cargar el escudo, andaba alejado, pero el era por naturaleza malo, cuando creció andaba haciendo desastre tras desastre, y no era casual, el lo hacía por forma de venganza a todos los que le hacían daño. Pero todo eso cambio cuando vio por primera ves a Eydís; en esta historia es al revés, ella era la segunda hija del Jefe; Adam, al mirar por primera ves sus ojos, calló ante sus pies mentalmente, a partir de ese momento cambió, ya no causaba problemas, entrenaba mas duro para ser un vikingo normal, pero en muy al fondo sabía que ese amor era prohibido, el no tenía una gran fama de vikingo, todo el mundo lo detestaba, era la oveja negra de todo el clan, pero, una noche en un ataque de dragones, vio un Furia Nocturna, sabía que si lograba matarlo cambiaría su popularidad, así que, sin saber de donde saco fuerza, cogió un hacha y lo tiro hacia el, acertándole, fue a buscarlo, y lo había herido cerca de una pata, cogió su cuchillo para darle la estocada final, pero no pudo, se regresó a su aldea, a traer algo con que sanarlo al dragón, y, como nunca se encontró con ella, el nervioso le invento una excusa que ni el se la creía y se fue, ella, no era fácil de engañar, así que de lejos lo fue siguiendo hasta que vio la escena: Adam estaba curando a un dragón. Ella, en lugar de irse y decirles a todos, fue y le ayudó, acordaron mantener todo en secreto, pasaron los días, y jugaban con el, siempre en las tardes se reunían en el mismo lugar para ir a verlo, le pusieron de nombre Freyr, su amistad se fue forjando, hasta que, un día, Adam se decide para declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero justo ese día hubo ataque de dragones, tal ves el peor en meses, Freyr se dio cuenta que Eydìs y Adam estaban en peligro, asique fue a la aldea, y dio un rugido muy fuerte, todos los dragones se calmaron y, como si estuviera hablando, lanzó una serie de rugidos que parecía todos los dragones entender, después de eso, todos los dragones se fueron. Todos los vikingos estaban perplejos, no sabían que había pasado, pero cuando salieron del shock, atacaron al pobre Freyr, los dos salieron a su defensa, trataron de explicarlo, pero, como toda la aldea era de tercos vikingos, no les hicieron caso, así que encerraron al furia nocturna, pero Eydìs logró ganarse a su padre, asique todos los dragones de la isla tuvieron una semana para mostrar señales de paz, Eydìs y Adam, lograron hacerlo, también entrenando nuevos reclutas para que les ayudaran, Adam se le declaro a Eydìs, tuvieron una larga relación, hasta que el le pide matrimonio, ella acepta, van a hablar con sus padres de ambos y aceptan también, faltaba un día hasta que sucede lo que Hipo relato de su sueño.

Todos estaban mas que en silencio, paso un rato hasta que procesaran lo les había dicho hasta que Hipo habló:

-Oh! Bueno, y ahora, ¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?

-Solo el elegido lo puede romper

-¿El elegido?, ¿Yo soy el elegido?

-No lo sabemos, según la leyenda que paso sobre generación en generación, se dice que Adam, designó a alguien del futuro lo suficientemente capaz de romper la maldición

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Muchacho, esta es una misión suicida pero siendo o no el elegido, tienes que ir a una isla al noroeste con forma de cabeza de furia nocturna, allí encontraras a alguien

-¿A Alguien? ¿A quien?

-No lo se, eso es todo lo que sé

* * *

Nadie pronunciaba palabra, Bocón, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda salieron de el cuarto, la anciana los seguía, antes de irse dijo:

-Si tú no eres el elegido, lamentablemente todos moriremos.

* * *

-No lo hagas por favor, saldremos de esta en otra forma, como lo dijo, es una misión suicida-Dijo Astrid desesperada

-No lo sé, estoy confundido

-Hijo, hagas lo que hagas, estaré de acuerdo, pero no te pongas en peligro por favor- Dijo Estoico saliendo

* * *

Ya nadie estaba en el cuarto, Astrid había salido por un poco de comida, el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué pasaría si todo falla? ¿Si todos los que el quiere mueren?¿Si el no es el mencionado Elegido?

Ideas como esas abrumaban su cabeza, literalmente, no sabia que hacer.

Astrid entró con una bandeja de estofado, él logró oler su comida, tenia un aroma exquisito, pero paso desapercibido al verla, olvido un poco lo que había pasado, aunque estaba vestida como siempre, esta ves era diferente, en sus ojos no habían alegría, estaban rojos desde la mañana, pero ahora estaban mucho mas rojos.

-Has estado llorando?-Preguntó apenado

-No,¿ Por que?

-Astrid, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo se cuando mientes?

Ella definitivamente había estado llorando, Astrid lo había visto por primera vez a punto de morir cuando derrotó al Muerte Roja, claro que se había sentido muy triste, pero ahora era diferente, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, y hace un año había descubierto que no solo estaba enamorada de el, sino que El era el amor de su vida.

* * *

Un día no lo pudo encontrar en toda la aldea se la paso preocupada todo el día, no comió por la preocupación, cuando al fin apareció no dudo en abrazarlo y no soltarlo un buen rato, el le explico por lo que se había ido y luego le dijo algo que quedo marcado en su mente y corazón para siempre :

-Astrid, Tu nombre lo llevo aquí (señalando su corazón) recuerda que te amo y te amare por siempre, y si llego a desaparecer o bueno, muero, no olvides que en todo momento estarás presente en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Recordó eso y no evito que las lágrimas cayeran, una tras otra hasta que lloró un rato, para ella, Hipo era más indispensable que el propio aire para vivir.

* * *

En ese momento, no aguanto más y dejando la bandeja a un lado lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró como nunca antes había llorado

-Hipo por favor no te expongas, podemos hallarle solución, otra salida podría existir

-No te preocupes por eso ya, mañana tomaré una decisión.

-Prométeme que tomaremos esta decisión juntos

-Lo prometo

* * *

El comió, ella se quedó a su lado mirándolo, sin poder evitar ese pensamiento alerta que le decía que el iba a arriesgar su vida.

El no se concentro en la comida su mente estaba en lo que iba a hacer, en que si realmente quería que ella este presente en la decisión.

Termino de comer, dejo el plato a un lado.

-Astrid, ¿Quieres salir a volar?

-Si, vamos

Ambos salieron, fueron por sus respectivos dragones y volaron, nadie pronunciaba una sola palabra, solo veían el anochecer, no cruzaron miradas en todo el viaje

Regresaron, Hipo, al seguir viéndola abatida, hiso algo que muy pocas veces hace, la besó.

El beso la cogió por sorpresa, pero ese momento se le blanqueo la mente, ya no había nada que pensar.

-Astrid ¿Tu me amas?- dijo el hasta que sintió un golpe en el hombro

-Eso por dudar, aquí esta tu respuesta- dijo ella besándolo

Se fueron al cuarto, el se tiro a su cama

-Quédate conmigo-le pidió- si quieres solo por esta noche, te necesito mas que nunca

- Esta bien- dijo ella tirándose a la cama

Durmieron abrasados, esa noche seria la ultima tranquila, recién todo iba a comenzar.

* * *

El tuvo una pesadilla, una vos le decía "Tu no eres el elegido, no lo eres" eso se repetía constantemente. El se despertó completamente nervioso, vio a su amada durmiendo tranquilamente y tomo una decisión, cogió un carboncillo y un papel, escribió algo, despertó a Chimuelo, y sigilosamente se fueron.

* * *

**Hola! Discúlpenme por la tardanza! en serio, se que no hay pretexto pero igual aquí va: El viernes iba a escribir el cap pero mi cabesa estaba en el Eclipse Prenumblar de Luna que iba a ver, en la noche salí a ver y me di cuenta que como nunca habían demasiadas nubes en ese momento entonces no lo pude ver estuve triste, iba a escribirlo el sábado pero me olvide que iban a formatear mi pc... así que tuve que escribirlo hoy... y eso que nunca entro al internet los domingos pero lo hice por ustedes :D**

**Gracias a todos los Reviews, Follows, Favorites, en serio, me encanta leer sus reviews, diganme que les a parecido este cap: Tonto, Astrid llora mucho (por ese lado lo acepto, se me fue xD), da pena etc., todo comentario sera recibido bien, abierta a todo tipo opiniones.**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y hasta la próxima semana. Chau :D**


	7. La Carta

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Como había extrañado esto :D, esta semana hice lo posible para poder escribir, y aquí estoy :D, gracias a todos por leer y por haber tenido paciencia, gracias por cada uno de los reviews, favorites, follows, en serio, los estimo mucho. Sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el cap :D

* * *

Esperaba encontrarlo a su lado, pero lo único que su mano encontró fue el aire. Ante esto, Astrid se despertó desesperadamente, miró a su lado, y solo había un papel doblado a la mitad, en aquel momento le invadió una sensación de miedo y rabia (le había prometido que iban a decidirlo juntos), pero, sin más, tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos y abrir la hoja de papel, lo empezó a leer:

* * *

_Amada Astrid:_

_Tal vez sea lo último que salga de mi corazón para ti Astrid, tal vez sea lo último que sepas de mi, pero voy a comenzar diciéndote "Te Amo", la mas grande verdad de mi corazón._

_No se como seguir esto, se que debes estar queriendo matarme, lo prometí, lo sé, te dije que esto lo íbamos a decidir juntos, que solo tomaríamos una decisión con la que estemos de acuerdo los dos, pero yo no podía, sabía lo que me ibas a decir tu, sabia que dirías: "No te arriesgues, hallaremos alguna forma para solucionarlo juntos", y que posiblemente yo me iba a ir e iba a ver esa mirada triste en tus ojos, que me paralizaría un momento, pero aun así yo iba a seguir._

_Yo no quería pasar por eso, tampoco quería que sufrieras mirándome a los ojos, no quería despedirme de ti de esa forma, por que tengo miedo, tengo más miedo que cuando maté al muerte roja, por que no es un miedo a morir, es un miedo a perder lo que más amas, es un miedo a perderte._

_Por eso me voy, no puedo mirarte a los ojos y decir que me quiero ir con mucha valentía como lo hago siempre, pero me voy por que te amo, ese amor es suficiente motivo para hacerlo ;por que tengo que salvarte, porque lo que quiero en este momento es que vivas sin importar lo que pase, no me importa si muero en el intento, no me interesa si pierdo la otra pierna o pierdo un brazo, me importa que estés viva, que tengas cada día una oportunidad para ser feliz._

_Astrid, es posible que no vuelva, eso como dije no me interesa, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, desde la primera hasta la ultima parte, y te amo tanto que a veces siento que no me cabe en el cuerpo, quiero que seas feliz, mi ultimo deseo si no te vuelvo a ver._

_Te encargo también la Academia, yo estoy completamente seguro que eres la persona mas capacitada para hacerse cargo de ella._

_Te amo, no lo olvides, siempre lo aré, hasta más allá de la vida._

_HHA III_

* * *

Terminó de leer la carta, estaba llorando, sabía que el hecho de no querer despedirse solo por que no quería que sufra mucho lo hacía noble, pero el lo había prometido.

Respiró profundo, no le quedaba nada que hacer ahora, él se había ido, se sentía mareada, todo había pasado muy rápido, no sabía si el regresaría, ahora no sabía como mirar su vida, no se la imaginaba sin el al lado, algunas veces había soñado con una familia con él, sentía que todo eso se había desvanecido rápidamente.

Su último deseo de él había sido que ella sea feliz, la pregunta era ¿Cómo ser feliz sin la razón de existir? ¿Cómo lo iba a sobrellevar? Luego se regañaba a si misma por pensar así, el iba a volver, no hay duda, el ha enfrentado y salido victorioso de todas, el iba a lograr conquistar y ganar esta. Ella lo conocía bien, él, así diga que tiene miedo, sabía que lo iba a enfrentar.

El estaba tratando de llegar a la isla, iba en la dirección indicada, pero pasaban las horas y no encontraba la isla. Hipo sabía que para este momento Astrid ya había leído la carta, esperaba que no sufra, pero era algo inevitable

Siguió su búsqueda, y la encontró, las nubes se notaban espesas y negras, parecía que había una especie de cerro en medio, en el borde se veía la silueta de la cabeza de un furia nocturna

-Bueno amigo, la encontramos ¿Estas listo?

Chimuelo asentó con la cabeza.

Fueron avanzando y salió una bola de fuego directamente a ellos.

* * *

Ya saludé, pero vuelvo a agradecerles, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen lo corto, tengo tiempo, pero creo que esta semana no tengo inspiración será por que estoy muy cansada, ha sido una semana agotadora personalmente, y aparte preocupada.

Si no les gustó lo entiendo, pero plásmenlo en un review por favor siiii? … me alegra siempre leerlos. Digan que les pareció el cap: Hermoso, horrible, no hay mejor, quémenlo y tírenlo al rio (esta frase se me a quedado esta semana, no se por que XD)… lo que sea pero díganlo me interesa mucho saber que opinan de la historia.

Cambié el sumary, díganme también que les parece: feo, bonito, estaba mejor el anterior, etc

Aviso: No se si la próxima semana escriba, quien sabe si mis profesores se vuelven locos y me hostigan de tareas, yo no lo sé, Asique disculpen si la próxima semana no escribo. Adios :D


End file.
